La fille de ses rêves
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré saison 1, Katherine apprend qu'un double Pétrova est en vie… Elle décide de faire en sorte que Jenny Benett lui révèle l'endroit où elle se trouve. Ecrit pour le défi   Sex is not the ennemi 5


**Disclaimers: ****LJ Smith**

_**Coucou, voici donc une petite histoire sur notre chère Katherine, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**La fille de ses rêves**

Il l'avait vue trois jours plus tôt à un match de softball. Lui, il jouait, elle, elle regardait. Dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçue, Justin avait su qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules qu'un chemisier de soie violette mettait en valeur tandis que sa jupe aussi courte qu'indécente dévoilait des jambes au galbe parfait. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, Justin avait oublié les autres filles. En fait, il avait même oublié la balle, le match et ses coéquipiers tant la fille l'avait fasciné. Il avait perdu le match. Et la fille puisque lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à se libérer des vociférations de leur entraineur elle avait disparu.

Démoralisé, Justin était rentré chez lui. C'était bien sa chance, il croisait enfin la fille de ses rêves et elle disparaissait avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui parler !

Lorsqu'il la revit à l'entrainement suivant, son cœur fit un bond dans son torse. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir ! Il devait au moins lui parler, au moins tenter de connaitre son nom. Après avoir complétement foiré son entrainement, il ignora l'entraineur pour se précipiter vers l'inconnue.

Justin s'immobilisa devant elle et elle sourit. Un sourire étrange, un peu carnassier auquel il ne prit pas garde.

« Tu veux me parler ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Justin bredouilla et elle sourit à nouveau.

« Va te changer et rejoins moi. »

Justin baissa un regard coupable sur son T Shirt mouillé de sueur et de terre mais la fille glissa une main délicate sur son bras.

« Passe juste des vêtements, j'aime la sueur. »

Sa voix, sensuelle, fit frissonner Justin et elle rit brièvement avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim. »

Cette fois Justin ne réfléchit pas. Elle le voulait. Et il la voulait aussi. C'était fou, c'était dément mais la fille était superbe. Sans hésiter il se précipita vers le vestiaire et ramassa ses affaires.

« Dis donc t'es drôlement pressé aujourd'hui Justin, commenta un de ses co équipiers.

- Ouais, peut être bien.

- C'est le fait de rencontrer les parents de Jenny qui te met dans cet état ? » Se moqua gentiment Dan, son meilleur ami.

Justin s'immobilisa net. Jenny ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait rencontrer ses parents aujourd'hui pour le brunch de 16 heures.

Les autres gars se moquèrent gentiment tandis que Justin blêmissait. La fille de ses rêves l'attendait et il était censé retrouver Jenny dans quelques heures. Dan s'approcha de lui.

« Eh vieux ça va ? »

Justin se tourna vers lui et secoua ses dreads

« Non, écoute Dan tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi rencontrer les parents de Jenny ? Se moqua l'autre.

- Non écoute, si Jen te demande si j'étais avec toi toute la journée, répond oui, dis-lui, dis-lui que tu t'es disputé avec Anna et que je suis resté avec toi pour te consoler. »

Les yeux de Dan s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Justin le prit par le bras.

« La fille, chuchota t'il. Elle veut me rencontrer.

- Laquelle ? La belle brune ? » S'étonna Dan.

Sans se formaliser de l'incrédulité de son ami, Justin hocha la tête.

« Ouais, la brune. »

Dan siffla entre ses dents, comme tous les autres il avait remarqué l'inconnue.

« La vache Justin mais et Jenny ? »

Justin l'agrippa par le bras.

« Ecoute tu me feras la leçon plus tard d'accord ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? »

Dan se pencha dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et rencontra le regard sombre de la fille.

« Elle est canon !

- Oui elle l'est ! Alors ?

- Ok mais si ça tourne mal t'ira pas dire que je t'ai pas mis en garde…

- Merci Dan, t'es un vrai pote. » S'empressa de dire Justin.

Sans plus attendre, il se rua dehors et la fille le regarda.

« T'es prêt ? »

Justin déglutit.

« Oui.

- Alors suis-moi. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Justin la suivit.

()()

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du stade, une voiture tapageuse attendait. La fille lui désigna le côté passager.

« Monte. »

Justin pensa un bref instant à sa mère qui lui avait toujours recommandé de ne pas monter en voiture avec des inconnus puis sourit. Ça c'était bon quand il était un gamin. Et puis l'inconnue ne semblait pas dangereuse et quand bien même, il s'en fichait.

« Tu devrais appeler ta copine. » Lança la fille d'un ton décontracté.

Justin se troubla et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. L'inconnue se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Pendant une seconde ses pupilles se dilatèrent et Justin sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

« Appelle Jenny, dis-lui que tu ne pourras pas venir aujourd'hui. Dis-lui qu'elle recevra d'autres instructions plus tard. »

Comme dans un rêve, Justin agrippa son téléphone tandis que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

« Jenny, c'est moi.

- Justin ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas être en retard ? Le gronda gentiment Jenny.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui. Tu recevras d'autres instructions plus tard. Répéta mécaniquement Justin.

- Quoi ? Justin que se passe t'il ? »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, la main soigneusement manucurée de la fille lui prit le téléphone et raccrocha.

« Maintenant oublie ça. » Souffla l'inconnue.

Justin cligna des yeux et se tourna vers l'inconnue.

« Je ne sais même pas ton nom, » murmura t'il.

Son crane lui faisait un mal de chien et il ne se souvenait même pas que la voiture avait démarré.

« Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Katherine, répondit l'inconnue avec un sourire. Katherine Pierce, n'oublie pas ce nom Justin.

- Ca risque pas, » souffla Justin, encore tout étourdi de se retrouver assis aux côtés de la splendide fille.

Katherine rit légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

« En effet Justin, ça risque pas. »

Justin déglutit tandis qu'elle slalomait entre les voitures.

« Tu aimes le soft ball Justin ?

- Oui, c'est toute ma vie. »

Katherine lui sourit et se tourna vers lui.

« Explique-moi ce jeu. »

Justin s'empressa de la contenter sans se rendre compte de l'incohérence de devoir expliquer les règles à une fille qui avait assisté au précédent match et à l'entrainement.

()()

L'appartement de Katherine était à son image. Splendide. Justin posa un regard ébahi sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu vis ici ?

- Entre autres. » Murmura Katherine avant de prendre sa bouche pour un profond baiser.

Une vague de désir secoua Justin. Il oublia tout pour de bon. Jen, ses parents, le softball. Les dents de Katherine agacèrent ses lèvres et il gémit. Dans son boxer, son sexe se tendit à exploser et Katherine se recula, la moue boudeuse.

« Allons Justin, il faut prendre notre temps… Tu ne voudrais pas relâcher la pression trop vite n'est-ce pas ? »

Justin déglutit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire tout à fait à sa chance. Cette fille sublime, Katherine, la fille de ses rêves l'embrassait !

« Déshabille toi et attend moi dans la chambre. » Souffla Katherine.

Ses dents blanches brillèrent dans la lumière du soleil qui inondait la pièce et Justin obéit.

()()

Une fois seul dans la pièce Justin passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Bon sang Justin tu y es ! » Marmonna-t-il pour s'encourager.

Il se débarrassa de son sweet et de son pantalon puis hésita. Enlever son boxer serait un peu trop. Il ne voulait pas que Katherine croit que seul le sexe l'intéressait chez elle. Non c'était plus que ça, Katherine c'était comme un coup de foudre, comme s'il avait trouvé tout ce qui lui manquait jusqu'à présent dans sa vie. Justin sourit à cette pensée fleur bleue.

Bon sang il était un mec après tout ! Et un mec plutôt cool, il jouait au softball, portait des dreads parce que c'était tendance et prenait toujours l'initiative dans ses relations. Sauf celle-ci….

Justin soupira puis s'assit sur le lit. Son excitation commençait à retomber et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là lorsque Katherine pénétra dans la pièce, vêtue d'un déshabillé noir qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

« Je t'ai fait attendre ? »

Justin avala sa salive et adressa une prière muette à Dieu, quel qu'il soit.

Katherine passa sur lui et sourit.

« Tu as gardé tes chaussettes…

- Désolé, je…Rougit Justin.

- T'en fait pas, ça me plait, » souffla Katherine.

Sa langue glissa sur le torse de Justin et joua avec ses tétons. Dans le boxer, le sexe de Justin se tendit jusqu'à l'explosion. Cette fille était trop sexy, la fille de ses rêves, presque trop beau pour être vrai. Les mains de Katherine arrachèrent son boxer Calvin Klein et il gémit alors qu'elle se frottait contre lui.

« Katherine…

- Pas encore ! » Exigea t'elle en le repoussant sur la couette sombre.

Justin frémit. Elle l'excitait trop, si elle continuait comme ça, il allait jouir avant même de la prendre…. Un râle lui échappa alors que Katherine embrassait son cou avec délicatesse. Il commit l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux et aperçut la croupe offerte de son amante dans le miroir qui leur faisait face.

« Je vais t'offrir une expérience que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier. »Souffla Katherine.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour l'exciter !

Justin haleta alors qu'elle laissait sa langue parcourir son ventre et il sentit ses dents frôler sa peau. Au lieu de le rebuter, cette idée l'excita. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le contrôle pour une fois….

Le téléphone, SON téléphone sonna et Katherine se leva. Justin frémit alors qu'elle répondait. C'était la sonnerie de Jenny. Katherine lui adressa un sourire enjôleur puis son regard se durcit alors qu'elle décrochait.

« Salut Jenny, t'as mis du temps à comprendre. Je t'ai connue plus vive. »

Justin se redressa tandis que Katherine lui lançait un regard froid.

« Il est avec moi oui.

- Katherine…

- Rejoins-nous. Tu as une heure. » Déclara Katherine avant de refermer le portable.

La jeune femme lança le téléphone derrière elle puis s'approcha de Justin.

« Où en étions-nous ? Ahhhh oui…. »

Avant que Justin ait le temps de protester, la bouche de Katherine se referma sur son sexe que l'appel de Jenny avait malmené.

Perdu, Justin glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Katherine pour l'arrêter. A présent que Jenny savait il réalisait le sordide de la situation.

« Katherine arrête !

- Pourquoi ? » Souffla la jeune femme avant de lécher son sexe.

Justin gémit tandis que son désir croissait.

« Tu en as envie Justin, souffla Katherine avant de s'empaler sur lui.

- Ouiiiii, » gémit le jeune athlète.

Il oublia tout tandis que les hanches de Katherine allaient et venaient sur lui.

L'orgasme monta en lui, inexorable, tandis qu'une porte claquait plus bas.

« On a de la compagnie, » rit Katherine avant de le déserter.

Frustré, Justin tenta de la retenir, sans succès.

()()

Encore agenouillée sur Justin, Katherine fit face à Jenny. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrirent et elle parla d'un ton sec.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Justin blêmit à la vue de sa petite amie.

« Jen' c'est pas ce que tu crois, bredouilla t'il.

- Te fatigue pas, » lui lança Katherine d'une voix sèche.

Tétanisée, Jenny leur faisait face.

« Katherine arrête ! Laisse-le

- Que je le laisse ? » Rétorqua Katherine.

Sa main glissa le long du visage de Justin qui gémit malgré lui. Elle était trop belle.

« Katherine, implora Jenny.

- Un double Petrova se trouve quelque part sur ce continent, dis-moi où et je le laisserais peut être. »

Justin se troubla. Quoi ? Un double ? Que cela signifiait il et ?

« Laisse-le partir Katherine !

- Non, il est tellement… chaud. » Souffla Katherine

Justin frémit tandis que Katherine embrassait son cou.

Sur le seuil, Jenny gémit.

« Mystic Falls ! Elle s'appelle Eléna Gilbert, maintenant laisse le Katherine je t'en prie. »

Justin regarda sa copine avec surprise tandis que Katherine ricanait.

« Merci Jenny, quand à ton petit ami…. »

Justin poussa un hurlement de jouissance et de souffrance mêlées tandis que les dents de Katherine arrachaient sa carotide.

Alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle Justin jouit en Katherine.

()()

Tétanisée par l'horreur, Jenny se précipita vers le corps de Justin.

« Je t'ai répondu Katherine ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

La bouche remplie de sang, Katherine sourit.

« Allons Jenny, j'étais la fille de ses rêves, je l'ai exaucé. »

Jenny gémit alors que Katherine se ruait vers elle.

« Comme je vais exaucer ton vœu de le rejoindre. » Souffla-t-elle.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans la gorge de Jenny.

Une fois repue, Katherine rejeta le corps de Jenny sur celui de Justin.

« Drame passionnel, conclut-elle. Jenny Benett n'a pas supporté de voir son amant avec une autre. »

Sans plus d'état d'âme Katherine se recoiffa. Une visite à Mystic Falls s'imposait.


End file.
